


Mark's new and used books

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had this prompt for awhile now, I wrote it down forever ago and I don't remember how I worded it. Along the lines of "Holy shit, are you petting my cat? That cat hates everyone, even me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark's new and used books

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the fanfiction I have already written. Now I need to find some new prompts.

Jack walks down the street, looking for the right place. His friend Felix had recommended this independent bookstore, called 'Mark's new and used books', but couldn't remember which stores were nearby so Jack's not quite sure where it is. Jack finally finds the right place, and he walks up to the door. Jack's double checking the hours just to be sure they're open, when he notices a second sign posted on the door.

 

'This store has a cat that lives here. We apologize for any inconvenience this might cause.'

 

Jack smiles, that's super cool, he loves cats. He always though it would be nice to run a little shop, and keep one there as a sort of mascot. Jack steps inside, and scuffs his shoes across the doormat. A man with bright red hair is in the middle of cutting open a box, and he looks up at Jack with a smile.

 

“Hello, welcome to 'Mark's new and used books', I'm Mark.” “Go figure” Mark adds with a laugh.

 

Jack laughs as well.

 

“If you need any help, just yell. I'm just working on unboxing the new books that just came in.”

 

Jack smiles. “Thanks, will do.”

 

Mark starts taking books out, and setting them on the counter.

 

Jack looks around the place, and starts wandering along the shelves. He walks around the corner, and comes upon the section labeled 'fantasy and paranormal'. He's scanning through the titles, when he feels something brush against his leg. Jack looks down, and grins when he sees a large fluffy orange cat rubbing against him. Jack kneels down, and holds one hand out towards the cat. The cat bumps his head against Jack's hand, so Jack starts petting it gladly. Jack notices the cat's collar and with his other hand he steadies it so he can read it easier.

 

“Whiskers” Jack read out loud, and then chuckles. “That's very fitting” he tells the cat” The name tag also has the bookstore's name and address, and a phone number. Jack lets his hand drop back down, and he sits on the floor to pet the cat easier, Whiskers purring up a storm.

 

A couple minutes later, Mark comes around the corner carrying a stack of books, and he stops dead when he notices Jack. “Is that _my_ cat?” He asks incredulously.

 

Jack drops his hand guiltily, much to the cat's displeasure. “Uh, yeah sorry. Should I not pet him?”

 

Mark shakes his head quickly, and sets the stack of books down on a nearby shelf. “No, no, keep petting him! Can I take a picture of the two of you?”

 

Slightly confused, Jack starts petting the cat again and smiles down at it.

 

Mark pulls out his phone to take the picture, and after he's satisfied, he sticks it back in his pocket. “That cat hates  _everyone,_ you have no idea. He doesn't even like me, and I'm the one who feeds him. I seriously might have to put your picture on the wall with a plaque commemorating this moment.

 

Jack laughs. “Go ahead. It's because I'm super awesome, and he can tell.”

 

Mark laughs back. “Sweet. What's your name so I can add it to the photo?”

 

“Jack” he answers with a grin,”

 

~

 

Jack ends up leaving the store with three new books, a shirt covered in cat hair, and Mark's phone number. It's safe to say that he'll definitely be going back there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. :)


End file.
